


Totems and butterflies.

by Cryhavoc (cryinghavoc)



Series: Just until dawn. [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: not an actual fic, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryinghavoc/pseuds/Cryhavoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is where the complete list of totems and butterfly effects for If we survive the night. (Just until dawn.) will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Totems and butterflies.

> _There are five different types of totems, based on Indigenous Native-American beliefs which signify prophecies to come in the form of butterflies which they believed brought dreams and premonitions, with different colors correlating to different meanings._

> _**Black** Butterflies prophesied the dreamer's death._

**Death totem #1:**  
**Death totem #2:**  
**Death totem #3:**  
**Death totem #4:**  
**Death totem #5:**  
**Death totem #6:**

> _**Red** Butterflies warned of dangerous events._

**Danger totem #1:**  


**(Chapter 1)**

_**A man with ruffled raven hair and barely visible tattooed fingers stands over the edge of snow covered hill, body leant over and blue gaze peering down to catch a glimpse of whatever lies below. The icy earth beneath his feet gives way and his inked hands shoot out to grab for anything that he can reach. "Help!" The plea is loud and unheard, a pained cry following as he falls and rolls down the hill helplessly like a penny in a dryer. The man's body lands against the unforgiving ground with a thunk and a second later he barely shifts around with an agonized groan.** _

**Danger totem #2:**  
**Danger totem #3:**  
**Danger totem #4:**  
**Danger totem #5:**  
**Danger totem #6:**

> _**Brown** Butterflies foretold of tragedies affecting friends._

**Loss totem #1:**  
**Loss totem #2:**  
**Loss totem #3:**  
**Loss totem #4:**  
**Loss totem #5:**  
**Loss totem #6:**  


> _**Yellow** Butterflies offered visions to help and guide._

**Guidance totem #1:**  
**Guidance totem #2:**  
**Guidance totem #3:**  
**Guidance totem #4:**  
**Guidance totem #5:**  
**Guidance totem #6:**  


> _**White** Butterflies brought dreams of luck and good fortune._

**Fortune totem #1:**  
**Fortune totem #2:**  
**Fortune totem #3:**  
**Fortune totem #4:**  
**Fortune totem #5:**  
**Fortune totem #6:**  



End file.
